


Oh my god, they were quarantined!

by MotherRameses



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Blue Shadow Virus, Canon is fake, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tags to be added, Thrawn either never sent Eli away, alcohol consumption, blatant self-indulgent quarantine fic, but really its just an excuse for me to write the bridge crew playing silly game, god im so tired of corona, idc, if this grows plotty legs, im not sorry, or Eli is back now, rating to change with later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses
Summary: After a brush with the exceptionally lethal Blue Shadow Virus, High Command orders the Chimaera to follow a two-week quarantine.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 74
Kudos: 137





	1. Secrets weigh heavy on the soul.

**Author's Note:**

> hello coronavirus sucks, we must maintain our sanity by creating "art". That word is used loosely, because really, I've been itching for an excuse to write the bridge crew of the Chimaera playing silly games like truth or dare, or maybe strip sabbacc, I haven't decided yet. Why not both? I've got time.
> 
> Knowing me, it'll probably get smutty. We'll see. *shrugs*
> 
> It's self indulgent crack. Enjoy!!

“This is wholly unnecessary. I will not abide by these orders, nor will my crew.”

“How _dare--”_

“Let me talk to him, Admiral.”

Eli couldn’t help but feel a flood of relief at the sound of Colonel Yularen’s intervening voice. Thrawn and Admiral Saykin’s discussion had grown increasingly heated, and while Eli was a pace away from the holotable, facing Thrawn’s back, he didn’t need to see his admiral’s face to know his eyes were narrowed and intense. He also didn’t need to see the rest of the bridge crew behind him to know they were listening to the exchange intently.

“Thrawn, this isn’t another court marshal you can _charm_ your way out of,” Yularen began, speaking low and quickly. “They’ll shoot anyone on sight for disobeying quarantine directives.”

“We have not been exposed to the virus,” Thrawn said evenly, and Eli caught the edge of Yularen’s holoimage shaking his head.

“I trust your judgement on this, but High Command isn’t taking any chances with _Blue Shadow_. If you’re wrong, billions could die.”

“You think I haven’t taken that into account?” Thrawn asked darkly, and a shiver ran up Eli’s back.

“I know you have,” Yularen sighed. “But other admiral’s wouldn’t. You may be a fan of bending protocol, but High Command isn’t. If they take your word here, it sets a bad precedent. Why do you think I’m here right now, instead of Headquarters? I’ve done all I can, Thrawn. They’re not budging.”

“And what of the worlds who might suffer during the _Chimaera’s_ absence?" Thrawn countered.

“Admiral Konstantine has assigned three light-cruisers to cover your patrol,” Yularen said grimly. “I argued for five, but was out voted. At least the rest of the 7th fleet can continue as ordered.”

Yularen had a point there. Only the _Chimaera_ had been targeted by the rag-tag terrorist group; the insurgents hiding in the not-actually-dead-in-space freighter they had tractored aboard had been easily neutralized and their payload of dormant _Blue Shadow_ virus had been spaced before its timed detonation. Eli knew Thrawn was itching to track down the insurgent’s leader, but before he could do so, High Command had ordered them to dock above Mon Cala and follow quarantine directives. 

Thrawn had obeyed, under the idealistic opinion that High Command would return them to duty once they had scanned the ship and found no trace of the virus. 

It was an understatement to say Thrawn was angry when Admiral Saykin had informed him no such survey teams were on their way, and the _Chimaera_ was to sit above Mon Cala for two weeks - the presumed incubation period for the virus. 

Thrawn hadn’t responded to Yularen’s statement, and Eli felt another tug of relief at that. Thrawn was conceding. 

“Send out the instructions, Thrawn,” Yularen said gently. “The sooner you comply, the sooner this will be over and you can resume your normal duties.”

“Very well, Colonel,” Thrawn said. “Inform High Command I will see them in two weeks.”

Yularen chuckled. “Take care, Thrawn. Send me what you have on the insurgents; I’ll do what I can until you’re back in the fight.”

The holotable flickered off, and Eli waited a moment for Thrawn to gather his thoughts before he spoke. 

“I’ve got the files ready to go here, sir,” Eli said quietly, stepping forward and holding out his datapad. “Sign off, and I’ll send ‘em out.”

“This is a waste of time,” Thrawn said darkly, accepting the ‘pad and approving the necessary documents. 

“I know that, but if Yularen can’t get them to budge, we’re stuck,” Eli said, taking the ‘pad back and sending out their new orders. He ignored the flicker of annoyance at the bright red ' _QUARANTINE DIRECTIVES'_ heading on the message. 

Thrawn gave him a minute nod, then turned to face the rest of the bridge crew. “Lieutenant Lomar, shipwide announcement, please.”

“Yes sir,” Lomar said quickly, flipping a single switch. Eli smiled grimly at the man’s readiness -- apparently everyone else knew Thrawn wasn’t going to win that debate.

“Attention all crew,” Thrawn began, clasping his hands behind his back and setting his shoulders firm. “We have been ordered by High Command to follow quarantine protocol. Detailed instructions have been sent to your datapads. Review them immediately and proceed to your assigned stations. As dictated by High Command, the penalty for non-compliance is severe and not under my jurisdiction to mete out. You have one hour before full lockdown. Thrawn out.”

Lomar switched off, and Thrawn proceeded down the command walkway, speaking now to the bridge crew. 

“We are down to skeleton operations,” Thrawn said grimly. “Non-essential crew, please shut down your stations and proceed to your quarters as directed. I will alert you to any changes. Dismissed.”

There was a flurry of murmured acknowledgements as stations in the crew pits began flickering off and personnel began filing off the bridge. Thrawn shifted to the side slightly, waiting for Eli to pass him on his way out, but Eli didn’t budge.

“Commander?” Thrawn asked, arching a brow at him. Eli grinned.

“All this information at once, it’s just _so_ confusing,” Eli said wryly, shaking his datapad. “I didn’t realize I wasn’t supposed to stay up here with you.” That of course was not true, but Eli wasn’t going to spend two weeks alone in his quarters while Thrawn was on the bridge with the skeleton crew.

“I could order you off the bridge,” Thrawn said, the corner of his lips twitching.

“Yeah, but you won’t,” Eli said, quickly stifling a chuckle as Commodore Faro approached them.

“Everyone’s moving about as ordered, sir,” Faro said, her own small smile indicating she knew exactly what they had just been discussing. “Mostly, at least. Shall I indicate they need to send an extra bedroll to the bridge?”

“Make that two,” Thrawn said casually, eyeing the aft bridge doors. Lieutenant Dobbs had surreptitiously appeared, making every effort to not be noticed. 

Faro followed his gaze and snorted. “I don’t know if he’s here because not seeing the stars for two weeks would drive him mad, or if not seeing Agral would do that first.”

“Both, most likely,” Thrawn said, gaze flicking to Eli then back to Faro. 

“He’s quite stealthy, you know,” Eli cut in. “With all the hustle and bustle of shuttin’ down, we must have missed him comin’ up here until just after the lockdown mark.”

“Not bad that he’s here though; pilot’s know all the best sit-and-wait games,” Faro added thoughtfully. Thrawn arched a brow at her, and she shrugged. “What? There’s only so many reports we can analyze and file from here until we run out. We’re going to get bored, sir.”

“Perhaps,” Thrawn said. His eyes followed Dobbs as he dropped off the walkway into one of the crew pits and tucked himself against the wall. “Shall we let him know he’s staying, or let him continue his attempts to hide?”

“Agral hasn’t noticed him yet,” Eli said, glancing over at the navigation station. “I say let it play out; his reaction will be fun to watch.”

“I second that,” Faro said fondly. “Watching you two sort yourselves out wasn’t nearly as funny as I had hoped it would be.”

Eli let out a strangled gasp, while Thrawn merely cocked his head in interest.

“Please, Vanto, none of that,” Faro said, chuckling again. “Everyone knows, and we’re going to be stuck together for two weeks. Secrets drag on the soul.”

“Then perhaps you should go speak with Commander Hammerly before your burden grows too heavy to bear,” Thrawn said, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. 

“Hammerly? I had my money on Pyrondi,” Eli said, staring at Faro shrewdly.

Faro shrugged. “A lot can happen in two weeks,” she said lightly, and Eli shook his head. 

“All crew have signalled ready, sir,” Hammerly called from across the bridge. “Shall I let High Command know we’re ready for full lockdown?”

“We’re ahead of schedule. Wait five minutes for everyone to get… settled,” Thrawn said. “Then send notice.”

“Yes sir.” 

“I’ll prepare the rations list and send it after Hammerly gives the notice,” Faro said briskly, pulling out her datapad and turning to make for Hammerly’s station. “If that’s alright, sir?”

“Yes, Commodore,” Thrawn said, giving Faro a nod of dismissal.

“It’s gonna be an interesting two weeks,” Eli muttered, watching the commodore cross the bridge. “Hopefully not _too_ interesting, though.”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully. “It will certainly be informative.”

Eli laughed. “That’s for sure. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m going to go stake a claim on the spot of bulkhead under the heating vent. I’m not about to suffer these two weeks freezing my ass off trying to sleep.” Eli didn’t add that not being able to cuddle up with his usual heat source, Thrawn, was going to be annoying. The heat from the vent would have to do.

“A good plan,” Thrawn said. “Try to claim an area at the edge of the vent’s reach, so that I will not be directly beneath it.”

“You sure?” Eli asked, surprised. “Sleepin’ next to me is a pretty obvious move.”

Thrawn gave a small shrug. “According to Faro, we have not been as discreet as we had hoped.”

“I guess that’s true,” Eli said, eyeing the commodore as she leaned casually against Hammerly’s station, laughing at some comment the other woman had made. “I think you should probably clarify that it’s not something up for idle gossip, though.”

“Of course,” Thrawn said, turning to smile at Eli. “Quarantine can be a stressful time, Commander. I’ll make sure word of anything that happens during our isolation won’t leave the bridge. Regarding _all_ of the crew present,” Thrawn added as an afterthought, peering back down into the crew pit at Dobbs. “I am rather happy with my crew, and certainly don’t want to lose more time waiting on court martial panels.”

Eli grinned. “It’s for the good of the Navy, after all,” he said, chuckling. 

“Indeed,” Thrawn agreed. “Now, go. Pyrondi has glanced at your desired space twice in the last minute.”

“Yes sir,” Eli said, standing briefly at attention before turning and jogging to their chosen spot. He grinned at Pyrondi’s offended glare as he passed her, plopping down onto the bulkhead with finality. 

“Early tooka gets the starsprite,” Eli said proudly, and Pyrondi shook her head.

“So you like getting up early, huh?” She said mischievously. “I’ll remember that, Vanto. I’ll remember that.”

They laughed together, and despite his annoyance at the situation at large - spending the next two weeks camped on the bridge, waiting for High Command to pull their heads out of the asses -- Eli couldn’t help but feel a little thrill of excitement at the situation. 

Quarantine was hardly fun, but they were going to make the best of it.


	2. Waste not, want not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but DistantStorm left a WONDERFUL idea in a comment on chapter 1, so I decided to add just a bit more set up before we get to the nonsense. Enjoy! <3 <3

Despite sitting on the floor next to the comm station, Eli was still working. He was just finishing up organizing the latest inventory reports when a chime came from the sealed bridge doors.

“Our supplies,” Thrawn said in response to his unasked question, glancing down at him briefly before nodding to Faro to open the doors. He turned his gaze back out the viewport, studying the watery blue planet below. He had been there for nearly an hour, watching as shuttles and freighters flitted across the short stretch of space between the _Chimaera_ and Mon Cala. At first, Eli was worried Thrawn was plotting a way to get them out of their quarantine, but his shoulders had relaxed ever-so-slightly as time went on, and Eli was no longer concerned his admiral was going to do anything _too_ rash.

Eli stood, taking the supplies' arrival as a chance to stretch his legs. He joined Faro on the command walkway as a protocol droid entered the bridge, pushing a loadlifter full of crates. 

“Move back, please,” the droid said, its mechanical voice toneless and hollow. “We must reseal the bridge.”

Eli and Faro stepped aside as the droid crossed the threshold, the bridge doors slamming shut behind it. 

“Thank you.” The droid stopped, then released its hold on the lifter and pulled out a comm. “AP-HC9 to Command. Bridge supplies delivered. Shutting down.”

“Wait! Not right--!” Faro’s exclamation was cut off as the droid shuddered, then slumped in its standing position in front of the door.

“Uh. Why’d it do that?” Eli asked, studying the droid with a frown.

Faro sighed. “Quarantine protocol. Droids deliver supplies, then stay in the area. They reactivate once the quarantine is up. Didn’t you read the release?”

“So whatever caused the quarantine doesn’t sneak off the ship on one of them,” Eli said, nodding with understanding. “And yeah, but I’m technically supposed to be in quarters, not up here on the bridge, so I guess I got different info. They got enough droids to cover a whole destroyer?”

“Only higher-level areas like the bridge and medbay warrant a solo droid,” Faro explained as she examined the crates, checking them against her own list. “Other levels, like non-essential crew quarters, will have one droid deliver supplies to a whole corridor, then shut down at the last stop.”

Eli ignored the uncomfortable thought that if one crew member was infected, the droid could potentially spread the disease to whoever else it interacted with before deactivating. But then again, Star Destroyers had upwards of thirty thousand crewmembers, and that would be a vast amount of resources for the Empire to spend on one ship.

“Where do you want these, sir?” Faro asked, pulling Eli out from his thoughts. Thrawn had joined them at the loadlifter.

“Along the aft bulkhead for now,” Thrawn said, studying the droid. Their reflections were distorted against its lifeless black faceplate, and the way its arms hung limply at its sides reminded Eli of an old horrorholo he had watched, full of shuffling corpses.

“Kinda creepy, it just standin’ there,” Eli muttered, pushing the gory imagery away. 

“Then we will move it.” Thrawn said. Eli watched Thrawn walk behind the droid and open its control panel. He tinkered around with it for a few moments, then shut the panel with a definitive _snap._ He proceeded to wrap an arm around the droid’s torso and tipped it sideways, scooping up its legs as he did so.

Thrawn then took a few steps forward and dropped it into the starboard crew pit.

“Sir!?” Eli exclaimed, rushing forward to peer down at the droid. It didn’t look too damaged, arms and legs at odd angles but still attached, and a rather nasty dent in its cranial plate. Thankfully, it had missed Lieutenant Dobbs, who was curled up along the opposite side of the pit and staring at the droid with wide eyes.

“Lieutenant,” Thrawn said casually, nodding down at Dobbs, who hesitated, then returned a feeble wave. “We have an extra bedroll for you. Next time, just ask.”

“Yes-- Yes sir,” Dobbs said, shakily rising to his feet.

“Please help Commodore Faro unload the crates. I’m sure Agral will be more than happy to assist as well.”

“Sir.” Dobbs acknowledged, blushing fiercely and jogging up the stairs out of the crew pit.

“That was pretty funny, but I don’t think scarin’ Dobbs was your primary motivation,” Eli said as he watched Dobbs go.

“Correct. Reports of other ship’s quarantines seemed too complete to have come from crew logs alone. I suspect the droid is tasked with monitoring the crew for the duration of the quarantine. That will no longer be an issue for us.” Thrawn gestured below them. “Unfortunate that the loadlifter malfunctioned and knocked it into a crew pit.”

“You bein’ the loadlifter, in this case,” Eli said with a chuckle. He knew Thrawn was stronger than a human, but it was always fun to watch him put that strength on display. 

Thrawn merely smiled, then turned to the crates. “Come. Let us assist.”

They made quick work of unloading and unpacking the crates, distributing the supplies to the crew. Each person was given a bedroll, a set of sleepwear, and a set of casual wear, along with a toiletry kit and package of rations. 

Eli was relieved to find that the supplies also included a portable sonic shower. He was about to crack open the crate and begin its assembly when Lomar interrupted him.

“I’ll handle that, sir,” Lomar said, voice oddly strained. 

“Two sets of hands will help it go faster,” Eli said, glancing over his shoulder at the younger man, then back at the crate. “Should we open it here, or move it first?”

“I can do it,” Lomar insisted, stepping forward.

“Now hold on,” Eli said, straightening and frowning at the obviously nervous lieutenant. “What’s going on?”

Lomar licked his lips, eyes flicking quickly to Thrawn, then back to the crate. “Move it first,” he said after a moment, stepping to one side of the crate and leaving room for Eli to grab the other. Together, they walked it over to the small ‘fresher attached to the aft bridge and set it down.

“I think the power cables are in another box,” Lomar said, tone decidedly too light. “If you want to go grab them.”

“Let’s check in here first.” Eli said firmly, crossing his arms and pinning Lomar with a sharp stare.

Lomar met his gaze, then sighed. “Fine,” he said, lowering his voice and glancing over Eli’s shoulder to Thrawn again. “I’ve got an old buddy from the academy stationed on Mon Cala. They might have… sent along some extra _rations_ for me.”

“Rations, huh?” Eli asked, arching a brow.

“I understand if you need to confiscate them, sir,” Lomar said heavily. 

Eli snorted. “Depends what they are, and if there’s enough for you to share. Go on then.” He nodded for Lomar to open the crate. 

He had to work to contain his gasp of surprise as Lomar showed him the contraband.

“ _Four_ bottles of Port in a Storm? This person must have been more than a buddy,” Eli whispered, crowding around the crate to protect the stash from prying eyes.

Lomar chuckled. “They owed me a favor. Think four’s enough for everyone?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Eli said with a wink. “I’ll go grab another crate, in case there’s any spare parts from the assembly or somethin’ you wanna keep in there.”

“Of course, sir. Always good to hang on to bits that might be useful,” Lomar agreed, relief painting his features. 

Eli did his best to school his features into a neutral expression as he turned around, but Thrawn had been watching him from across the bridge and arched a brow in question.

_“Later,”_ Eli mouthed silently at him. Judging from Thrawn’s previous actions and the wry smile on his face, Eli had a feeling Thrawn wasn’t going to confiscate the alcohol either. 

Eli snorted in silent laughter to himself as he grabbed a small crate and made his way back to Lomar. If the crew had actually been exposed to the virus, Eli doubted Thrawn would be so lax in bending protocol. But Thrawn was rarely wrong about such things, and it was looking like these next two weeks were going to be closer to shore leave than actual quarantine.

Eli could hardly wait.


	3. He who does not trust enough shall not be trusted in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning into me just sort of ramble-writing but hey I'm having fun, how's yall's isolation going??

Eli was fairly certain the sole purpose of all this datawork was just a ruse to give the crew something to do during the quarantine. 

After they had set the bridge up for their extended stay-- bedrolls laid out, shower assembled, liquor hidden-- Eli had kicked his boots off, flopped down on his blanket with his datapad, and started on the first of several forms High Command had sent along. 

Not long after that, Lomar had drifted over with a question regarding his own datawork, and joined Eli on his blanket. The pair worked steadily, cross-legged and comfortable, and soon Pyrondi had joined them to compare notes. After that, the rest of the bridge crew settled around him as well, bringing blankets and pillows and partaking in what Hammerly cheerfully referred to as a “datawork party”.

Well. Almost everyone. 

“He’s been in there a while. Think he’s alright?” Dobbs stage whispered, nodding over his shoulder at the sonic shower. Thrawn had stepped in as the group settled around Eli, and had yet to emerge.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Eli said, glancing to the shower, then back to his ‘pad. He definitely was _not_ thinking of certain reasons Thrawn might be taking so long. Nope. Not at all.

“Does he usually take long showers?” Faro asked him, far too innocently.

Eli sent her a glare. “How should I know?” 

Faro just grinned and shrugged, waiting for an answer. Very aware of all the curious eyes on him, Eli sighed and ignored his warming ears. “When he’s got a lot on his mind and nothing else to do, yeah. He does.”

“It’s just a sonic, though,” Dobbs said thoughtfully, thankfully seeming to miss the implications brought on by Eli knowing how long Thrawn took in the shower. “Not very peaceful.”

“Well, he’s definitely the largest crew member here,” Pyrondi said with a mischievous grin. “You know. Tall. Broad. Got a lot to wash, if you get what I’m saying.”

“You watch your mouth!” Eli hissed, cheeks flushing further in second-hand embarrassment as the rest of the group snickered and chimed in with their own jokes and theories.

“Maybe his skin is more sensitive--”

“Please, Thrawn, sensitive? More like he’s--”

“Is he too tall for the showerhead? I didn’t think to check--”

“I find,” a low voice cut in from behind them. “That having a few moments of solitude helps the mind find new solutions to stubborn problems.”

There were a handful of quickly stifled gasps and giggles as Thrawn padded up behind them on bare feet. Even though Thrawn didn’t appear to be upset at the ridiculous speculation, Eli’s blush didn’t abate at the sight of him-- he had donned their standard issue sleepwear, the loose black pants and fitted cotton shirt suiting his blue skin well. His hair was slightly rumpled, free of its usual gelled-back neatness, and the loose strand dangling in front of his proud forehead sent the usual warm glow of affection through Eli.

“I’m gonna take an hour in there just to get away from these gossips,” Eli grumbled, ignoring the sudden surge of jealousy that momentarily overtook him. Off-duty Thrawn wasn’t necessarily _his_ Thrawn, and it was stupid to think the bridge crew seeing him like this was a big deal. Scooting over to make room on his blanket, Eli grabbed another datapad and held it out to him. “Here. Look those over and sign off if they’re good.”

“I need to get me an aide,” Lomar muttered, shuffling sideways to make room as Thrawn gracefully sat next to Eli. “Someone to do all this datawork for me.”

“Oh, I ain’t doin’ his datawork,” Eli said quickly, grateful for the subject change. Thrawn let out a small snort of laughter beside him. “I just reply to his messages, the mundane political ones that take up too much time.”

“Colonel Yularen encouraged this after I upset too many recipients with, in his words, ‘rude requests’ to stop contacting me,” Thrawn chimed in mildly, and there was another round of snorts and giggles.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one Yularen’s contacted about taking over certain datawork,” Faro said to Eli. “Either the Admiral’s reports were ‘too detailed and a pain to read’ or ‘incomplete and farcical’.”

“It is not my fault other commanders do not understand the finer tactical aspects of our engagements,” Thrawn defended himself. “But I am grateful for your intervention, Commodore.”

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to miss something important?” Dobbs asked with a frown. Agral pointedly elbowed him in the side, and Dobbs swatted at him, not taking the hint. “What if something bad happens because you were misinformed?”

Thrawn turned his glowing gaze on him. “Trust is a necessary part of command, Lieutenant. Seek to build it, and accept it when given.”

Dobbs swallowed, then nodded. “Yes sir. Sorry.”

“Do not apologize. To command, one must always be ready to learn and accept new ideas and strategies. Perhaps these two weeks will be beneficial to us all, in that respect.” 

“Normally I hate team-building crap like that, but you guys are alright,” Pyrondi cut in, and Hammerly giggled next to her. 

“Yeah, but only when Agral remembers to use his _inside voice_ ,” Lomar quipped, grinning at the young helmsman.

“Stars Lomar, it was _one time--!_ ”

“Alright, alright, settle down kids,” Faro interrupted good-naturedly. “Wrap up those reports. Whoever finishes first gets the ‘fresher next.”

There was a round of murmured agreement as they returned to their datapads, and soon a comfortable silence fell over the group. Eli couldn’t help but feel restless, still riled from their casual comments about Thrawn, and he didn’t realize he was shaking his leg until Thrawn shifted, gently resting a knee against his. Eli glanced at their knees, just barely touching, then around at the group. Faro had looked up as well, and their eyes met briefly. She sent him a small smile, eyes kind, then turned back to her datapad without a word. 

With a sigh, Eli opened up his communications app and sent Thrawn a message. 

<”Feels weird, not hiding from them.”>

There was a pause in Thrawn’s typing as he read the message, then Eli felt his knee shift closer.

_ <”Remember what I said about trust.”> _

<”I know. Just gonna take some getting used to. Are you still gonna talk to them about it?”>

There was a pause, then Thrawn spoke aloud, addressing the group. “If you are willing, I would appreciate a moment of your time after you’ve finished your evening routines and are settled for the night, before you sleep.”

The crew looked up curiously, but when Thrawn didn’t elaborate, shrugged and nodded together. 

“Everything okay?” Faro asked.

“Yes; it is nothing serious.” Thrawn replied, cool as ever. Eli did his best not to fidget next to him-- going semi-public about their decidedly against-regulations relationship seemed pretty serious to him. “Simply some ground rules regarding these next two weeks.”

“Sounds good to me,” Faro said, apparently satisfied and returning to her work.

Eli finished his reports long before the others, but continued to noodle around on his ‘pad, getting ahead on other work and waiting for the others to announce they were done. He hadn’t been joking when he said he wanted some time away from the rest of the crew’s gossip, and showering last meant he wouldn’t have to rush.

No further gossip occurred in the intervening time, though, and Eli found himself relaxing as one by one, the crew finished up and thanked each other for the assistance with the reports. Thrawn’s leg against his own also served to ground him, keep his worries at bay, and soon it was his turn in the sonic.

Sonic showers were the definition of practicality - austere, cramped, but efficient, even if they didn’t provide the newly-clean feeling of a good old fashioned water shower. By the time Eli emerged, the rest of the crew had tucked into their bedrolls scattered around the front of the bridge. Eli smiled a bit at the fact that most of them had settled near their stations; Lomar at the comms, Agral at the helm with Dobbs a few feet away, Hammerly and Pyrondi at sensors and weapons respectively, with Faro slotted neatly between them. 

His smile faltered when he realized how obvious the implication of Thrawn’s bedroll next to his was.

“Now that we are all present,” Thrawn began, speaking to the bridge at large as Eli flopped onto his bedroll, “I would like to discuss protocol for these next two weeks.”

Everyone sat up at his words, Agral pulling out his datapad and looking ready to take notes.

“There will be no need to record anything, Agral,” Thrawn said, holding up his hand. “Particularly because, if you all agree, the protocol will deviate from High Command’s instructions.”

Pyrondi snorted. “Wouldn’t expect anything less from you, sir.”

Thrawn inclined his head to her. “I will, of course, take your opinions into account. I do not wish to force you to do something you are not comfortable with. Please speak up should you feel the need to.” Thrawn waited for the expected round of nods and murmurs of assent, then continued.

“We are all accustomed to working together closely. I do not hide the fact that I have worked to ensure my bridge crew consists of crewmembers whom I trust to not only do their job well, but to also function as a unit. 

However, I also understand that one’s on-duty personality and off-duty personality are two separate entities. While I have taken that aspect of your personalities into account when requesting personnel, I will admit that remaining in close-quarters for two weeks could lead to possible tension and discomfort.”

“You actually _read_ our personnel files?” Agral asked, looking surprised. Thrawn nodded.

“I know other commanders may not do so, and suffer no ill effects from such lack of discretion,” Thrawn said. “But I have found it useful.”

“I hope I’m not screwing things up by being here,” Dobbs muttered. Faro tossed a pillow at him.

“We saw you sneak in; the Admiral wouldn’t have let you stay if he thought you were going to be a problem.”

“Thanks for the pillow,” Dobbs said, shaking it at her, and Faro glared.

“I just gave you a compliment, give it back!” She said indigitantly. Dobbs laughed and sent it sailing back to her.

“As I said, I take your personalities into account for precisely this reason,” Thrawn said, cutting in smoothly. “Clearly, we are acting as though we are off-duty now, and this is where I make my first proposal.

While running skeleton operations, we are technically on-duty at all times. However, I feel official decorum and procedure will become burdensome. I propose that we remain at ease unless otherwise necessary. Such necessary situations include, but are not limited to, contact from High Command, ship-related emergencies, or attack.”

“I’d like to see anyone try and break through Mon Cala’s sentry screen,” Pyrondi sneered.

“It is an unlikely scenario, but the possibility still exists,” Thrawn said. Pyrondi shot him a rather menacing grin, and patted the bulkhead next to her. 

“Why do you think I set up camp right here?”

“I appreciate your forethought,” Thrawn said, and Eli chuckled. More like Pyrondi just enjoyed her job a bit too much, but to each their own.

“What’s the signal if we need to shape up?” Hammerly asked.

“While at ease, I still expect you to tend to your necessary duties. Monitoring your stations, keeping on top of datawork and the like,” Thrawn said, Faro nodding along in agreement. “If I or anyone present calls ‘ _attention’_ , I believe we can transition to normal operations without incident?”

“Any of us?” Agral asked, and Hammerly cut in.

“Makes sense. If you guys are eating dinner when I’m checking my reports and find a catastrophic problem, I’ll be the one to call it.”

“Precisely.” Thrawn said. “I trust your judgement with such matters. Are we in agreement?”

There was a smattering of “yes sir” from the group, and Thrawn moved on.

“Next; it was brought to my attention that some contraband made its way aboard along with the sonic shower.”

Lomar winced as Thrawn turned his gaze on him. “Sorry, sir. I just… Two weeks is a long time to be stuck on a bridge.”

“While I understand your sentiment, I ask that you do not break that particular regulation again,” Thrawn said firmly. “Inebriants can cause significant problems aboard a Star Destroyer. However, since it is obvious this quarantine is pointless, I will allow their consumption under certain circumstances.”

Everyone seemed to straighten up at that, and Eli hid a chuckle.

“When you have completed your duties for the day, you will request the group at large for permission to drink. Should no one bring up any information that would necessitate your particular attention, you may indulge.”

“What if more than one of us wants to drink?” Pyrondi asked. “We should vote someone to be the designated driver in those situations.”

“I have yet to discover an alcohol that significantly affects me,” Thrawn said, and Eli couldn’t contain his chuckle. 

“Commander?” Thrawn asked, turning to him and arching a brow. 

“You ever had Port in a Storm?” Eli asked with a grin.

“I have not,” Thrawn said mildly. “But I do not anticipate it being an issue.”

“Right,” Eli said, still chuckling. “As your aide, want me to stop you when I think you’re getting wasted?”

“I doubt that will occur,” Thrawn said, ignoring the stifled laughter around them. “But if needed, yes. I also reserve the right to revoke drinking privileges if it proves to be an issue,” Thrawn added.

“Works for me,” Dobbs said. “You guys in?”

The quick succession of “yes!” put that matter to rest.

“I am glad we are in agreement. Now, the final matter I wished to discuss.” Eli felt his mouth go dry at Thrawn’s words, and he mentally rallied himself. He trusted Thrawn. It would be fine.

“You may have noticed I intentionally sabotaged the droid that delivered our supplies,” Thrawn began. “I did so to protect our privacy. While I appreciate a military’s need to monitor operations, such unannounced spying is unwarranted. 

Additionally, I have deduced that other crews have suffered demerits for personal actions taken during their quarantines. To expect a crew to follow every rule and regulation without error for two weeks straight is not feasible.” Thrawn paused, taking a deep breath. “Particularly because I know it would be exceedingly difficult for me personally.”

“What do you mean, sir?” Dobbs asked curiously. Agral elbowed him in the ribs again, and Faro chuckled.

“I thought you said everyone knew?” Thrawn asked her pointedly, and Faro laughed as Eli grimaced. 

“Everyone on the bridge, sir. How often is Dobbs up here?”

“What? What don’t I know?” Dobbs complained, clearly confused.

“Oh my gods,” Agral muttered, burying his face in his hands as everyone else snickered. Eli did his best to appear as small as possible.

“Commander Vanto and I are engaged in a romantic relationship,” Thrawn said bluntly.

The stunned silence and wide-eyed stares that followed had Eli grinding his teeth. Thrawn didn’t speak, and Eli suddenly wished he actually had caught the Blue Shadow Virus and was sleeping peacefully in the morgue.

“So… We’re actually gonna talk about this?” Hammerly cut in gently, and Eli forced himself to look at her. She looked… concerned? “Couldn’t that get you two court martialed?”

“Yes,” Thrawn said solemnly, and Hammerly pursed her lips, clearly distressed.

“That’s awful,” she said, shaking her head. “I mean, I assume it's consensual?” She asked Eli.

“Very,” Eli said firmly, following Hammerly’s train of thought and sitting up a bit straighter. “I’ve known Thrawn for more than a decade, and it took years for us to get where we are. If I hadn’t gotten fed up with us dancin’ around each other and made a move, we’d still just be officer and aide. Our ranks are not a factor in this.”

“I would argue that we both serve the Navy more effectively without the added stress of ignoring our personal feelings, given how closely we are expected to work together,” Thrawn added, and a round of firm nods met his words.

“I get why that reg’s there, but it really is unnecessary most of the time,” Faro said acidly. “Particularly with these two. You all know the kind of ship Thrawn runs, and the kind of officer Vanto is.” She turned to glare at the crew around her. “Since we’re at ease, I’ll say this now - if anyone feels the need to spread this information beyond this bridge, you’ll find your career sliding down a garbage chute.”

“Commodore,” Thrawn said, sharp tone catching Eli by surprise. 

“Sorry sir, but it’s true.” She sat up fully, eyes burning. “You’re a damn good commander, and I won’t stand for anyone trying to knock you down like that. Same to you, Vanto,” she added, meeting his gaze. “You don’t deserve that.”

“I appreciate your loyalty, but I cannot abide by such retribution.” Thrawn said, voice still carrying its sharp edge. He paused for a moment, then spoke again, tone softer. “Earlier, I spoke of trust. Here is where I ask for it, from you all.” To Eli’s surprise, Thrawn extended a hand to him, palm up. Eli hesitated, then laced his fingers with Thrawn’s. 

“I have told you this because I trust you,” Thrawn said, giving Eli’s fingers a brief squeeze. “And because I cannot hold you to standards I myself do not ascribe to. It has come to my attention that Eli and I are not the only ones on this bridge breaking fraternization regulations.”

Agral and Dobbs glanced at each other, while Faro and Hammerly determinedly kept their gaze on Thrawn. Pyrondi gave an awkward cough, and Lomar arched a brow at the three women. 

“These next two weeks will pass much more smoothly if we do not need to hide such things from each other. I have ensured High Command has no way of monitoring our actions. Take this as my order for such regulations to be suspended while we are at ease.”

“So what happens on the bridge, stays on the bridge?” Lomar asked lightly.

Faro snorted, and the rest of the crew chuckled as well. “Sir?” She asked, brow quirked.

Thrawn smiled. “Precisely, Lieutenant. I have all of your words that this information will not leave this bridge?”

“Absolutely,” Dobbs said firmly, finally speaking up and still looking surprised. “And since we’re being honest, I have an announcement. I am--”

“We _know_ ,” Pyrondi interrupted, cackling as Agral buried his face in his hands again. “You are hopelessly smitten with our helmsman.”

“One flies a little ship, and the other flies a big ship,” Lomar cut in, and the group groaned at the bad joke.

“They’re made for each other,” Hammerly agreed, and everyone descended into fits of laughter as Dobbs sputtered feebly. 

“Just don’t go making out all over the bridge,” Pyrondi called, clutching her sides.

“Ughhhhh,” Agral groaned, and he promptly buried himself in his bedroll, shimmying down out of sight.

“The same goes for you two, Admiral!” Lomar said, and Thrawn arched an imperious brow. 

“I believe a commander may do as he pleases on his ship, Lieutenant,” Thrawn replied, and Eli sputtered beside him, feeling his cheeks flame.

“Yeah, they both outrank you Lomar!” Hammerly cried, nearly in tears. “But gods sir, please don’t.”

“We absolutely will not--” Eli began, but Pyrondi cut him off.

“I dunno, that might be kind of hot,” she said mischievously, and Eli was certain he was going to combust on the spot.

“Alright, that’s enough, you cretins,” Faro said, taking pity on Eli and putting a stop to the teasing. “Lights out, we still have to check in at 0800 tomorrow. Clear?”

“Clear,” a chorus of voices responded, and Faro keyed the lights off from her datapad as everyone settled back into their bedrolls.

“That went well,” Eli muttered as he bundled himself in his blanket, turning to watch Thrawn adjust his pillow. With the faint light from the consoles and stars outside, the warm glow of his eyes was less pronounced.

“It did,” Thrawn said thoughtfully. “I had not expected such a response from the Commodore, but I am grateful nonetheless.”

“Same here. Still feels weird, bein’ open about it…” Eli trailed off with a sigh, remembering the fire in Faro’s eyes as she swore to protect them. “But it’s nice to know they care.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said. He rolled over onto his side to gaze at Eli. “Are you warm enough?”

“I’ll be fine,” Eli said. The heat from the vent was better than nothing, and tempting as it was to ditch his own bedroll and curl up with Thrawn, he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with that public display of affection yet. After years of hiding their relationship, he knew it would take time to adjust to their new normal.

Well. Two weeks of new normal. 

“I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable,” Thrawn said softly into Eli’s thoughts. “It was not my intention. But,” Thrawn brought a hand to Eli’s face, gently running a thumb over his cheekbone. “I must confess the thought of being in your presence for two weeks and not being able to…”

“To do this?” Eli finished the sentence for him, shuffling forward slightly and placing a soft kiss on Thrawn’s cool lips. “Yeah. I feel the same way,” he muttered.

Thrawn smiled, pulling Eli close. “Thank you,” he said, kissing Eli again, soft and slow, and Eli felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the vent above. 

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Hammerly said loudly, and Eli looked up to see her making a show of flopping over in her bedroll, back now facing them.

“Aw, did I miss it?” Pyrondi’s muffled response came.

“Lights. Out.” Faro grumbled from beneath her pillow. “I mean it.”

Thrawn chuckled as Eli shook his head, giving him one more quick kiss before settling against his pillow. “Goodnight, Eli.”

“‘Night,” Eli said, burrowing deeper into his bedroll. “Love you.”

“I love you as well.” Thrawn said. Eli smiled, snug in his blankets, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Rise and shine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely even proof reading this but that's living life on the edge, bay-beeeeeee
> 
> enjoy!

Eli woke feeling about as rested as he could have hoped - a bit stiff, a bit cold, but not too worse for wear. 

He dimly realized he must have rolled over at some point in the night, the dull durasteel of the bulkhead greeting him as he opened bleary eyes. Despite the viewports, there was no sunrise on the bridge - not in space, and unlike the timer he had set in his room, the bridge lights did not come on in imitation of such dawn.

Why was he awake, then? His alarm hadn’t gone off, nor had anyone else’s. 

Just as he had closed his eyes again, choosing sleep over solving his little mystery, he heard it. 

The sound was soft, so soft he nearly missed it. But there it was again-- a… giggle? Muffled, cut off, almost obscured by a throaty snore from someone, but definitely a giggle. 

Frowning, Eli carefully rolled over, making as little noise as possible, and was surprised to find Thrawn’s bedroll empty.

Eli sat up quickly, scanning the bridge. Thrawn was nowhere in sight. Peering deeper into the darkness, another faint giggle reaching his ears, Eli also saw that Dobbs and Agral were missing too.

In fact, Agral’s bedroll was _gone_.

Concern welling in his chest, Eli reached for his comm, but before his fingers touched it, Thrawn’s glowing eyes appeared over the edge of the starboard crew pit. Eli blinked, surprised, and opened his mouth to ask what the _hell_ was going on when the rest of Thrawn’s head appeared, one long finger held over his lips. He _winked_ , then disappeared back into the crew pit. 

Feeling even more confused than before, Eli resisted the urge to sigh in frustration and instead got to his hands and knees as silently as he could and crawled to the edge of the crew pit. 

Thrawn had removed one of the bulkhead panels and was carefully, silently, stuffing what had to be Agral’s bedroll into the now-exposed recess. 

A muffled _thump_ from the aft of the bridge nearly made Eli jump, and Thrawn looked up sharply as well. Eli scanned the back of the bridge, eyes darting over crates, the sonic, discarded ration packages, when the _thump_ came again, softer, and this time quickly followed by a “ _shhhh!”._ The noises were definitely coming from the sonic.

Abruptly, understanding and a hint of mild disgust unfurled in his mind, and Eli looked back down to Thrawn, who was smiling wryly up at him. 

_“Did they emerge?”_ Thrawn mouthed to him. Eli shook his head, and Thrawn then pointed to Dobbs’ bedroll, motioning for Eli to bring it to him. 

Rolling his eyes, Eli did as requested, silently getting to his feet and creeping across the bridge to fetch the bedding. He froze as Pyrondi let loose an impressive snore as he passed, but she didn’t wake, and he quickly finished his task, returning to the crew pit with his prize.

Thrawn had replaced the panel and was working on removing the one next to it as Eli carefully descended the steps, taking care not to stumble. He glanced over his shoulder as Eli approached, that wry smile still touching his lips.

 _“What in Sith hells are you doing,”_ Eli whispered, so soft only the shape of his words were heard.

 _“I thought it would be amusing to see their reactions when they returned and found their bedding missing,”_ Thrawn replied, equally soft. He worked the panel free and set it carefully down.

_“You’re tellin’ me this is your idea of a prank?”_

Thrawn shrugged, accepting Dobb’s bedroll and working it into the recess. _“It seemed preferable to simply sitting and listening to their activities.”_

Right, Thrawn’s ears were better than a human’s. Eli didn’t reply as he watched Thrawn finish stuffing the bedding into place and replace the panel. He wondered how obtrusive the muffled giggles and thumps were to the Chiss, and how long Dobbs and Agral had been… busy.

Eli did his best to ignore what was definitely a stifled moan as Thrawn replaced the final fastener, and together they made for the steps. Thrawn held out a hand for Eli to wait as Thrawn poked his head over the lip, checking to see if the coast was clear, then quickly gestured for them to ascend. 

A moment later, they shimmied into their bedrolls, and Eli found himself having to stifle a giggle of his own.

 _“Feels like I’m a kid at summer camp again,”_ Eli said, still whispering and trying to quell his laughter.

In response, Thrawn merely smiled, eyes glittering in the dim lighting, and threw a strong arm over Eli, dragging him and his bedroll across the floor and tucking him securely against his chest. There, Eli allowed himself to chuckle more freely, muffled against Thrawn, and he could feel the tell-tale rumbles of the Chiss’s own stifled laughter.

 _“What do you think is gonna happen when everyone wakes up?”_ Eli muttered into Thrawn’s shirt.

Thrawn dipped low, breath ghosting over Eli’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine as he replied. _“I imagine there will be confusion. I’m curious if they will finish before Faro’s alarm.”_

Thrawn’s question was answered by the faint _click_ of the sonic door opening and two sets of footsteps making their way down the command walkway. Eli instinctively stiffened at the sound, while Thrawn relaxed, leaning his weight into Eli, warm and comfortable as though he was asleep.

Eli took the hint, relaxing as well and feigning sleep as best he could, eternally grateful that his face was still buried in Thrawn’s chest because he couldn’t keep the grin from his lips. 

_“See? Still asleep. We’re good,”_ Dobbs' whispered voice drifted over, soft enough not to rouse the others but certainly clear enough for waking ears to understand.

 _“Stars, look at them, that’s sweet,”_ Agral replied, and Eli felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he realized they were talking about him and Thrawn. 

Then again, simply cuddling together, each of them secure in their respective bedrolls, was hardly as embarrassing as getting caught fucking in the sonic.

 _“Shit.”_ The footsteps stopped abruptly as Dobbs swore. Eli felt Thrawn twitch around him, and he knew the admiral was holding back his own laughter again.

 _“Where’s our beds?”_ Agral asked, voice going an octave higher with panic. _“Did you--?”_

_“I was with you!”_

_“Sorry! Just-- shit. Who?”_

There was silence, and Eli could imagine the pair glaring around the bridge, searching for their bedrolls and the thief. 

_“What do we do?”_ Agral asked after a moment, sounding resigned.

There was a pause, then Dobbs spoke. _“Our other stuff is still here. Let’s put our uniforms on; we’ll say we woke up early and put our rolls away. You go about your duties, and I’ll find them. They have to be around somewhere.”_

Agral sighed. _“Alright. Who do you think did it?”_

_“I bet it was Lomar, he was pickin’ on you earlier.”_

_“You think so? We poke around, but never like this.”_

_“I’ll keep an eye on him. See if he’s actin’ funny.”_ Dobbs said darkly. It was clear he was protective of his lover, and Eli couldn’t help but grin even wider.

The pair didn’t speak again as they went about getting dressed, and Eli briefly wondered if they had been naked during the whole exchange. He hoped not, but considering how blatant they had been… Well. At least they would be dressed when the rest of the crew woke.

Roughly thirty minutes later, a cacophony of alarms sounded, and everyone quickly rose, groaning and stifling the shrill beeping.

“Right, I think just one of us setting an alarm will do,” Faro said crankily, hair standing on end and glaring at her datapad with the hatred of a woman wronged. 

“Not a morning person, Commodore?” Eli asked brightly. He wasn’t either, but since he had already been awake for nearly an hour, he could fake it easily.

“No.” Faro turned her glare to Eli, and he cracked a winning smile. 

“I’ll get some caf going-- oh! Dobbs, Agral, you’re up?” Eli asked, turning to find Agral slumped glumly at his helm station, Dobbs leaning casually beside it.

“Pilots wake up early,” Dobbs said cheerfully. “Want me to run the caf?”

“Yes.” Faro said bluntly, and both Pyrondi and Hammerly snickered as the Commodore forced herself to her feet, marching straight towards the sonic. 

Eli thought he caught a flicker of panic in Dobbs’ eyes as Faro made her way across the bridge, but she stomped right into the sonic without a moment’s pause, and Dobbs relaxed.

“I appreciate your readiness,” Thrawn said, still sitting on his bedroll with his legs butterflied before him in his usual morning stretch, feet pressed together as he pressed down on his knees. “But perhaps you two would like to change back into your sleep wear and join us in a morning workout?”

“I don’t like putting clothes back on that I’ve already worn,” Agral said, sitting up alarmingly quickly. “I’ll join in tomorrow.”

Thrawn arched a brow. “Very well. Dobbs?”

“Hm. I guess mine are alright; sure,” Dobbs said lightly. “Agral can start the caf.”

“Right,” Agral said distractedly, nearly launching himself out of his seat and hurrying to the supply crates. Eli did his best to hide his chuckle.

“Wait wait wait-- a workout?” Lomar groaned, finally sitting up properly, rubbing his eyes before (very nearly) glaring at Thrawn. “On the bridge?” 

“We do not have access to the training facilities,” Thrawn said, shifting to stretch his shoulders. Eli mirrored him, long used to Thrawn’s morning habits and which he had since adopted. “Two weeks of lethargy is unhealthy.”

“But in the _morning_?” Lomar protested before a pillow flew across the bridge, catching him full in the face.

“Come on, up! He’s right,” Hammerly said briskly. She quickly stood and offered a hand to Pyrondi, who looked as though her brain hadn’t quite gotten into gear, but accepted the assistance nonetheless.

“Scarf’s messed up,” Pyrondi mumbled as she was pulled to her feet, and she reached up to adjust the silk sleep-scarf Hammerly had worn to bed. Hammerly tilted her head easily, and judging from the deft way Pyrondi re-tied the knot, this was something that had happened before.

Interesting.

Eli glanced at Thrawn, wondering if the admiral had noticed the exchange, but Thrawn had already stood and was making his way towards the center of the bridge. 

“Come; I will lead.” Thrawn turned to face them expectantly, and with another groan, Lomar heaved himself upright and joined the group in front of Thrawn. Dobbs soon followed, and Thrawn began his instruction.

When Thrawn had first proposed Eli work out with him in the mornings, Eli had expected a militaristic, disciplined training regime. He was surprised to learn that Thrawn’s morning workouts consisted of something very similar to Gatalentan Sky-Faring, minus the silks. The leisurely tempo and languid movements were deceptive, though; Eli had soon learned that a significant amount of strength and balance were required to execute each form properly. 

Eli decided he would be more helpful in an assistant-instructor role, moving among the others and gently correcting or offering pointers as Thrawn led them through the basic forms. They caught on quickly, and Eli was soon able to join as a full participant. It was nice to see Thrawn in this element, careful tutor and graceful warrior equally balanced as he twisted and moved. The stars glittering in the viewport behind him could be the background of a sappy holo, and Eli had to give himself a mental shake more than once as he watched his partner.

It was times like these; these little, seemingly innocuous moments, when Eli would be struck by just how deeply in love he was with the man, and the thought made his heart ache in the best possible way.

Faro had long since emerged from the sonic and was leaning against a crate, cup of caf in her hand and expression slightly less hostile by the time the group finished.

“Never pictured you one for interpretive dance, Sir,” Faro said as Eli and Thrawn approached, fixing their own cups of caf and waiting for their turns in the sonic.

“Only the most skilled are able to turn such movements into true dance,” Thrawn said, and Faro huffed. 

“I’ll stick to jogging and a punching bag,” she said, and Thrawn smiled at her. 

“To each their own, certainly.” Thrawn sipped his caf, and Eli noticed him eyeing Agral, who had returned to the helm station. “Did you notice their bedrolls are missing?”

“Hm?” Faro followed his gaze, then did a quick sweep of the bridge. “Maybe they put them back in the crate.”

“Ah, yes. An efficient use of space,” Thrawn agreed, and Eli hid his grin behind a sip of caf. 

“I’ll get started on those reports,” Faro said, pushing herself off the crate. Thrawn followed her down the command walkway, leaving Eli lounging against the crate. “Hammerly! Your checks done?” Faro asked.

“Nearly!” Hammerly called back from the sensor station. She had keyed her sweeps to run before she took her turn in the sonic, and was finishing pinning her curls up as she plopped into her seat. “Maybe a minute left. I’ll send them as soon as they finish.”

“Agral?” Faro turned to the helm. “Yours?”

“Oh! Uh, no, not yet,” Agral said hurriedly, twitching at his station and keying in several commands. “Starting now.”

“Starting? I thought you got up early,” Faro said, arching a brow and throwing a glance at Thrawn.

“Sorry, Sir,” Agral said, not looking up from his station. “I’ll send them as soon as they’re done.”

“Right,” Faro said, giving him a final glance before turning to gaze out the viewport. Thrawn mirrored her, clasping his hands behind his back and still managing to look regal in his bare feet and sleep clothing. “We’ve still got half an hour before check-in, so there’s no need to rush, but I want to make sure everything is in perfect order for the red-tape folks.”

Thrawn wordlessly inclined his head to her before leaving her side and crossing to an open station, his mind already on another task. Eli felt his heart give another little flutter. 

Eli knew the crew had a certain image of Thrawn in their minds - cool, calm, calculating. A fierce fighter and brilliant strategist. And that image was certainly correct, if only partially. He was those things and more, and Eli was happy that at least some of the crew got to see the rest of him. He could be kind, accommodating, graceful. As comfortable in his sleepwear as in his uniform.

They would soon find he could be mischievous too. Eli glanced at Dobbs out of the corner of his eye, who seemed to be innocently rifling through the supply crates, searching for their missing bedrolls.

Eli grinned through another sip of caf. They would see Thrawn’s mischievous side quite soon indeed.


	5. An eye for an eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nyra_Moon, who commented a sweet and simply "<3" yesterday and reminded me to get my butt in gear and keep this disaster going <3
> 
> There's a chunk in here that... I feel kinda drags? but I decided to leave it in case I get plotty later. With me, who knows. 
> 
> Finally, I would also like to add that, to no one's surprise, a chunk of Americans are treated this whole covid thing like a joke, and I would like to apologize for my train wreck of a country. While the virus in this fic has not actively infected anyone and the quarantine described here is useless, I'm merely using that as a literary ploy (excuse) to write crack. Covid is very real, and please please please follow all health directives regarding it. If not for yourself, then for others. 
> 
> Stay safe, love you guys <3 <3

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. High Command comm’d on occasion, the first two times signalling Thrawn’s comm, the second time requesting the call be moved to the holotable at the front of the bridge. After that, they directly comm’d the holotable, which Thrawn said confirmed his suspicions about the droid. 

If High Command was looking for evidence of malfeasance, however, they did not find any. Despite Thrawn’s suggestion to remain at-ease, the crew still went about their usual shift duties as normal. Dobbs had commandeered a free computer station next to the helm and was able to attend to his own assignments (though he was taking much more frequent breaks than the rest of the crew, surreptitiously searching for the missing bedrolls). Official decorum of address and ceeding point to those of higher rank seemed to come naturally, comfortably for the crew. There was hardly a change in their demeanor when High Command comm’d, save for the one time Pyrondi quickly cut off the punchline of a lewd joke she had been sharing. 

Eli wondered how Thrawn would handle High Command’s preference for using the holo once their duty-shift was done, though. He supposed games of sabbacc could quickly be thrown into a crew pit if the need arose, but if someone had been drinking, they would need to sober up very quickly to avoid suspicion. 

Thrawn answered that question in a comm at the end of the shift.

“Outside of duty hours, I will no longer answer the holo,” Thrawn told Admiral Saykin firmly. “The crew will be taking shifts in resting and recuperating in order to maintain skeleton operations, and I will not invade their privacy in such a manner.”

Saykin sputtered on the other end of the holo, eyes flicking off-screen. Eli wondered who else was listening in on their call, and what they were trying to convey to Saykin. “Well then how are we supposed to contact you? Quarantine protocol dictates regular updates!” he exclaimed after a moment. 

“Have you forgotten my personal comm?” Thrawn asked cooly. “Additionally, skeleton protocol dictates eight hours of no-contact during quarantine operations, so any health reports from the crew will not be skewed from lack of rest. I will adhere to the following communication schedule--”

“You don’t get to dictate--!” Thrawn cut Saykin off.

“During the main eight hour duty shift, holo communications are acceptable. After those eight hours, all communication will be relayed through my personal comm. The next eight hours shall be for emergency-only contact. Is this clear?”

“High Command’s communication schedule takes precedent in quarantine situations.” Saykin replied acidly.

“As commander of this vessel, my crew’s health and wellness are my top priority. I will not risk the need to extend our quarantine if one of their health reports displays abnormalities.”

“Please, Thrawn, this is the Navy. No one is going to suffer severe health consequences from lack of sleep.”

Thrawn paused, and Eli could see one of the corners of his lips curl in amusement. “You seem stressed and irritable, Admiral, and your insistence we do not follow quarantine communication protocol is most irregular. Perhaps you have not been sleeping enough?” 

Saykin’s eyes widened, then quickly morphed into a deep scowl. “I’ll be in touch, Admiral,” he said angrily, and the holo flicked off.

Faro barked out a laugh that had the air of being held in for nearly too long. “He doesn’t like that you figured out their little spying secret,” she said, shaking her head. “Nicely handled, sir.”

“Thank you,” Thrawn said, inclining his head. “I had not anticipated they would attempt surveilling us through holo communications given its limited viewing range, but such is easily circumvented.”

“Busy-bodies, the lot of them,” Pyrondi said, standing up from her station and stretching. “Not like there’s anything crazy happening anyway.”

“Has Yularen made any headway in his investigation?” Eli asked, referring to the rebels that had started this whole mess.

“None thus far,” Thrawn said, a hint of a frown touching his features. “Though we have not been able to examine their vessel as closely as I would have liked before the lockdown.”

“Hopefully any evidence won’t have degraded in the intervening weeks,” Faro muttered. “We could be playing right into their hands.”

“Yularen has taken that into account,” Thrawn replied. 

“Why don’t we just go down to the hangar and check, sir?” Dobbs asked from his station. “We know there’s not any risk of actually catching anything.”

“That’ll get you shot, I’m afraid,” Faro said ruefully. “Those droids that deliver supplies also act as security against potential breaches.”

“Oh,” Dobbs said, scratching his chin. “Well, would the insurgents have known that? That we wouldn’t be able to check the ship out for two weeks?”

“Considering their knowledge of our internal protocol regarding the handling of their ship, most likely yes,” Thrawn said. “I have already given Yularen my thoughts on the matter. Hopefully he will be able to make progress without us.”

“Defectors,” Agral cut in darkly, following his own separate train of thought. “That’s how they would have gotten that information.”

“Precisely,” Thrawn said approvingly. “Which helps narrow down the search for their leader. Not all rebel cells accept defectors.”

“What if they got their intel from a mole?” Pyrondi asked, frowning. “We could have a spy on board.”

“Barring the chance that their mole is extremely stupid, that’s unlikely,” Faro said. “They only had basic knowledge of operations, not timing of crew shifts or other things that would have helped them succeed.”

“That, and no one revealed themselves when they tried to jump ship,” Eli added. “If it was a mole, they would have tried to avoid catching the virus.”

“Unless they knew we would catch them?” Lomar suggested.

“Then why set the whole thing up in the first place?” Pyrondi countered.

“See, this is why I’m a pilot,” Dobbs cut in with a chuckle. “All this plotting makes my head spin.”

“Like flying a TIE doesn’t?” Hammerly joked. 

Dobbs rapped his knuckles against his skull with a grin. “You got me there. In any case, are we off-duty, then?” he asked, looking to Thrawn.

“We are. I’m assuming all other tasks have been completed?” Thrawn asked at large.

There was a round of confirmation, and Dobbs spoke. “Let’s get this party started, then. Lomar?”

The lieutenant didn’t even bother to reply, merely hopping out of his seat and jogging to the crates at the back of the bridge.

Eli watched Dobbs throw a knowing look at Agral, then turn to follow Lomar across the bridge. He knew Thrawn was watching the pilot as well, and he stifled a chuckle as he wondered when their game would be up. 

“Sir? Since Command won’t be using the holotable--”

“If they actually listen to the Admiral’s schedule,” Pyrondi cut off Hammerly darkly.

“Right,” Hammerly agreed. “If they follow the schedule, can we use the table to watch a holofilm? I’ve got some stored on my ‘pad.”

“That is acceptable,” Thrawn replied. “I have some reports to finish, and will join you when I am done.”

Hammerly looked surprised at Thrawn’s agreement to join in (likely unaware that Thrawn found Imperial holos a fascinating insight into Imperial culture), but recovered quickly. “Of course, sir. They’re all horrorholos, though. You guys okay with that?” Hammerly asked the bridge at large. 

No one protested, and Hammerly got to work connecting her datapad to the holotable while Pyrondi and Faro dragged their bedrolls in front of it, spreading them out in a comfy pile. 

“I can finish the reports on my own,” Thrawn told Eli quietly. “Why don’t you move our rolls as well? Perhaps we can encourage Agral and Dobbs to join in,” he said, eyes glinting mischievously.

“I like the sound of that,” Eli said with a wicked grin. Thrawn turned and made his way aft, nodding politely at Lomar as he passed him on the walkway, bottle in hand, while Dobbs stalked behind the comms officer with a sour expression on his face. 

“If you guys bring yours over, we can sprawl more effectively!” Pyrondi called from her spot on her roll, tunic shucked and boots by the rest of her belongings. Eli watched, mildly impressed, as she expertly removed her bra without taking off her undershirt and sent it sailing across the bridge to land with her boots, then chuckled as Hammerly quietly scolded her. Something about being impolite, to which Prondi shrugged and flopped back on her blankets. 

It wasn’t until Eli and Lomar had finished setting up their own blanket nests that the pilot and helmsman’s lack of bedding became obvious.

“You two don’t want to bring your rolls?” Faro asked, unpinning her low bun and surveying the pair critically. “You’re going to get uncomfortable on the bulkhead like that.”

Agral opened his mouth, then closed it with a frown and looked helplessly at Dobbs.

Dobbs ground his teeth, then sighed. “Our bedrolls are missing,” he muttered, glaring at Lomar, who looked confused at the sudden scrutiny. “Someone… _moved them_ from where we put them.”

“Well, where are they?” Faro asked, surveying the group. “Maybe they got moved during lunch?”

“I didn’t see them when I was pulling out the rations,” Pyrondi said, scratching her chin thoughtfully. “Hammerly?”

Hammerly shrugged. “You brought me my food, remember?”

“Maybe Lomar knows where they are,” Dobbs cut in, still glaring at the other man.

“Me? I didn’t move them! Maybe you thought you put them in one box, but they’re in another. All the crates look the same,” Lomar said, still surprised at the pilot’s sharp glare.

“I checked. All of them. And anywhere else on the bridge they could be.” Dobbs crossed his arms with a huff. “Just fess up, you’re delaying the film.”

“What? It wasn’t me!” Lomar cried out defensively. “Honest, why would I even do that?”

“You were sleeping right next to us,” Agral said accusingly. “Maybe you noticed--” Dobbs elbowed him in the ribs and he quickly shut up, looking mortified. 

“Alright, what’s going on here,” Faro interjected, the slightest hint of _commodore_ in her tone.

Dobbs and Agral glanced at each other, clearly at a loss for words. Eli couldn’t bear it anymore, and let loose a snort.

“Vanto?” Faro asked, turning to him. “You know something?”

Eli continued to giggle, and despite Dobbs’s sharp glare and the stares of the others, tried his best to keep the secret.

“Well, you know,” Eli said, still chuckling. “They said they woke up early, and I distinctly remember not seeing y’alls rolls when the rest of us got up. And those bedrolls ain’t exactly small when folded up, so I reckon one of us would have seen someone moving them around during the shift. So the only time they could have been hidden was while you two were awake; you _sure_ you didn’t notice anyone messing with you?” Eli finished with a wry grin.

All eyes shifted back to the grumpy pair. Agral visibly swallowed, again looking to Dobbs for guidance, who was still glaring daggers at Eli, when a low voice came from behind them.

“That’s enough,” Thrawn said, feet once again bare and clad in his sleepwear. “Gentlemen, if you would follow me.”

After a brief, confused pause, Dobbs and Agral rose and followed Thrawn down into the crew pit. Eli shot a grin at Faro, then waved for the rest of the group to follow him to the edge. They all shuffled forward and peered over the lip, watching as Thrawn wordlessly crossed to the now-noticeably bulging bulkhead panels then turned to face the two men.

“You clearly didn’t search well enough, Lieutenant,” Thrawn said mildly, gesturing to the panels. “Perhaps you would like to check again.”

Dobbs had gone remarkably pale, and Agral looked like he was about to vomit.

“I’m-- Sir, we’re so, so sorry,” Agral stuttered as Dobbs shuffled forward, eyes flicking from Thrawn to the panels. 

“In the future, I urge you to remember that my hearing is sharper than yours,” Thrawn said, the ghost of a smirk on his lips and eyes glittering as Dobbs tugged on one of the panels, leaping back in surprise as a bedroll enthusiastically flopped out.

“It was _him?”_ Hammerly breathed, aghast, while Pyrondi stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. 

“Of course it was,” Faro muttered, grinning and shaking her head before looking at Eli. “And you, too.”

Eli grinned back. “It was his idea,” he said. “I just helped a bit.”

Faro rolled her eyes and got to her feet, heading back to the blanket nest. 

“Why’d Agral apologize? And what’s Thrawn mean about his hearing?” Lomar stage whispered, apparently still confused.

“You don’t want to know,” Eli said mock seriously. Hammerly looked horrified and Pyrondi finally gave in, collapsing in a fit of laughter.

“No,” Hammerly said, staring at Eli, eyes wide. “Where? Don’t tell me--” She cut herself off, staring around the bridge before stopping on the sonic. “Please, no.”

“You already used it!” Pyrondi cackled, wiping a tear from her eye. “We all did. I’m sure it’s plenty clean by now.”

“I-- Oh.” Lomar cut himself off, comprehension dawning. “Well. I-- Hm.” He pulled a mildly judgemental face, though not quite as harsh as it could have been, given the fact he was clearly stifling his own laughter, and got up to join Faro at the holotable.

Agral and Dobbs stomped up the crew pit steps, bedrolls in hand and looking thoroughly ashamed, Thrawn following with a smile.

“You did tell them to not _make out all over the bridge_ , I believe,” Thrawn said conversationally, looking down at Pyrondi, who was still in a fit.

“I did, sir. I guess they listened, in their own way,” she said, sitting up and gasping for breath between giggles. “Does that make this my fault too?”

Thrawn merely smiled as he offered a hand to Eli, pulling him to his feet. 

“Can we never talk about this again,” Hammerly grumbled, standing and nudging the weapons officer with her foot. “Come on, I need something else to think about.”

They made their way back to the now-larger pile of bedrolls and blankets, good-natured barbs thrown at the contrite couple as everyone settled in for the film. 

“That was pretty good,” Eli whispered to Thrawn as the admiral keyed the lights lower from his datapad. “But I think we might have to watch out for retribution, now.” 

Thrawn looked up at Agral and Dobbs, who were speaking quietly to one another and surreptitiously glancing at Thrawn and Eli. They definitely had the air of conspirators.

Thrawn chuckled, setting aside his ‘pad and reclining into his blankets as the holo started. “Perhaps,” he said with a wry grin, extending his arm and offering his shoulder to Eli as a pillow.

Eli hesitated, still unsure about open displays of affection. But upon seeing the gruesome imagery flickering above the holotable, grotesquely zombified stormtroopers on a derelict prison barge, he quickly ducked down and allowed Thrawn to wrap his arms around him.

“Hey Lomar, how about we get a drinking game going?” Dobbs called, (thankfully) distracting Eli from the carnage. 

“What sort of game?” Lomar asked.

“Why do they not simply stun the troopers? Their nervous systems would still need to be functioning in order to move,” Thrawn said, apparently missing the conversation. 

“If you all don’t shut it,” Hammerly grumbled.

“Oh no,” Eli whispered, catching Dobbs’s wicked grin.

“Everytime someone talks - a scream, gasps, _complains_ , whatever,” Dobbs said far too innocently. “They have to drink.”

“Though perhaps it is a parasitic agent inhabiting the bodies,” Thrawn went on, still focused on the holo. “But even then, a parasite would also be affected by a stun shot.”

“That’s one for you, Admiral!” Lomar called cheerfully, tossing the bottle onto the blankets next to Thrawn, who looked over upon hearing his title. He glanced down at Eli, who shrugged, biting his lip and shaking his head.

“They’re lookin’ to you for permission to play,” Eli said, knowing he might regret it later. Port in a Storm was no laughing matter. Even for a Chiss, he suspected. “Drink up if you want them to have their fun.”

“Hm.” Thrawn picked up the bottle, eyeing it for a moment before uncorking it and raising it to his lips. “I take it we do not mind sharing the bottle? I do not believe we have cups,” he asked, pausing.

Faro snorted. “Sir, if you’re trying to get out of drinking…” She trailed off pointedly, and Pyrondi and Hammerly snickered next to her.

Thrawn merely arched a brow and took a long sip, Eli grimacing next to him. He knew Thrawn wouldn’t be able to hold back his commentary-- it was practically a hobby for Thrawn to find flaws and discuss them as he watched holos.

“An interesting beverage,” Thrawn said, recorking the bottle and ignoring the surprised looks from the crew, Eli among them. He’d never seen someone take a shot of Port without at least a bit of a frown. He made to pass it back to Lomar when Hammerly shrieked, a cheap jump-scare getting the better of her.

“I believe it is your turn,” Thrawn said, instead passing it to Hammerly, who looked dismayed and accepted it.

“This is going to be fun,” Dobbs said, tone still far too innocent, and Eli rolled his eyes, tucking himself back into Thrawn’s shoulder. 

Dobbs was certainly sneaky, and bold for trying to get Thrawn back so soon, but if Thrawn’s reaction to the alcohol was any gauge, maybe they would weather this particular storm.


	6. Mind matched against mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee pov switch idk why I like Pyrondi so much, but I do.
> 
> I've decided that I'm just gonna. OOC the shit out of everybody because I have a specific goal in mind and I'm gonna strive for it, no matter what.
> 
> You'll see that goal in the chapter after this one ;)

Pyrondi hated horrorholos. 

They always gave her bad dreams, and she didn’t like getting startled. Where was the fun in getting scared if you couldn’t shoot back? However, no one knew this other than Hammerly. 

And Hammerly only knew because, in exchange for agreeing to watch _It came from the Black Heart of the Galaxy_ , Pyrondi had bartered cuddling and a blanket nest on their first date. It was a cheap trick-- they had been eyeing each other for ages, and the only reason it took so long for them to have a date was because they were both so _busy._

So really, the cuddling was to be expected. But at least it had set up a tradition, one Pyrondi was gratefully partaking in now. 

“You doing okay?” Hammerly whispered, quietly enough so the others wouldn’t hear and she wouldn’t be passed the bottle again. She was stretched out on the blankets, legs crossed and head pillowed on Pyrondi’s stomach. Pyrondi herself was reclining on some stacked blankets and pillows, idly toying with Hammerly’s loose curls and doing her best not to flinch too much. She must have failed, though; no doubt Hammerly felt Pyrondi’s stomach tense up beneath her head at the latest gruesome scene. 

“I’m fine,” Pyrondi lied, staring at the bulkhead next to the holotable, and _not_ at the bloody corridor full of corpses.

“Maybe adding another body to the pile might help,” Hammerly whispered with a chuckle. Pyrondi glared down at her, stifling her rebuke for the _awful_ pun, then glanced over at Faro.

The commodore was sitting next to them, reclining back on one hand and absently chewing a ration bar as she watched the film, engrossed in the gory action. The bottle of Port had been tossed at her twice, once for a scandalized outburst that _no crew worth their salt would leave the bridge unsecured_ , and again for being unable to stifle a noise of disgust as one zombie trooper was cut in half by a piece of sheared-off bulkhead. Everyone else had taken roughly the same amount of drinks with the notable exception of Thrawn, who really couldn’t seem to stop commenting on the hero’s tactics. She was surprised the Chiss hadn’t passed out by now.

Pyrondi felt Hammerly give her a little nudge with her elbow, pulling her from her thoughts. She mustered her courage, ready to make her move. Tentatively, she reached out with one bare foot and gave Faro’s calf a light tap.

“What the--!” Faro cried out, startled by the touch and in turn making everyone else (besides Thrawn, of course) jump. 

“There wasn’t even anything scary happening!” Agral cried out from across the pile, shaking his head and tossing the bottle over. “Really, Commodore?”

“Something touched me!” Faro exclaimed, tucking the whiskey against her stomach as she curled into a ball, eyes wide and searching, and Pyrondi grimaced.

“Sorry,” she muttered, quickly retracting her foot. “I was just trying to get your attention.”

Faro eyed her shrewdly for a moment before she relaxed, then continued to watch Pyrondi as she took her sip of the whiskey. Pyrondi did her best to ignore both Hammerly shaking with laughter below her, and the way Faro’s tongue licked her whiskey-flushed lips after she finished her drink.

“Then I think you owe me one as well,” Faro declared with a grin, holding out the bottle to Pyrondi. “Otherwise, you’ll fall behind.”

“It’s only fair,” Hammerly chirped with a shrug, and Pyrondi rolled her eyes.

“Fine, give it here,” she said, reaching out for the bottle. She didn’t extend her arm all the way, though, and Faro had to scoot closer to make the pass. She then flopped onto her side, head propped up with one arm as she watched Pyrondi drink. Something about her lazy gaze made Pyrondi _very_ nervous, and she was glad she could use the whiskey as an excuse for her blush.

“There. Happy?” Pyrondi asked, gritting her teeth against the burn. 

“Mostly,” Faro said, still watching her with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Why’d you need my attention so badly?”

“She’s scared,” Hammerly cut in traitorously. Faro’s grin widened, cheeks flushed from the whiskey.

“No I’m not!” Pyrondi immediately protested, mentally kicking herself a second later. Her girlfriend was being an excellent wingwoman, and her own pride was getting in the way. “I… Okay, maybe a little. Come lie down with us?”

“Absolutely,” Faro immediately agreed, grabbing her pillow and tossing it against Pyrondi’s side. She shimmied up next to the weapons officer, tucking herself against her and tangling their legs together.

“Finally,” Lomar muttered from his side of the nest, and Pyrondi did her level best to toss, and not _chuck,_ the bottle to him.

“Why go through all these unnecessary actions when clearly the Commodore wanted to be with Pyrondi and Hammerly?” Thrawn asked, attempting to whisper and failing.

“Okay, Port in a Storm _does_ affect you, admit it,” Vanto grumbled from his place next to the Admiral. “That was uncalled for, and you know better.”

“Human courting rituals are still strange to me,” Thrawn said defensively as everyone else chuckled and giggled. 

“Is that why it took you two so long to figure yourselves out?” Pyrondi cut in, redirecting attention from her incompent flirting and hoping no one could see her blush in the low light. She could again feel Hammerly snicker against her, and Faro joined in. It might have been the whiskey, but the feeling of both women chuckling against her torso sent a warm flicker of happiness curling in her belly.

“Yeah, how did that happen?” Lomar asked over the giggling, ignoring Vanto’s groan.

“It is quiet a fascinating story--”

“Which we will _not_ be sharing with the bridge crew,” Vanto cut Thrawn off sharply. 

“But perhaps it could be beneficial to the crew, to speed up their own courting processes,” Thrawn said, his normally smooth Core accent slightly clipped.

“That’s their own business,” Vanto said firmly. “Not ours.”

“I dunno, I think I want to hear it,” Dobbs said innocently, and Hammerly paused the holo from her datapad. 

“No, you really don’t--” Vanto said, but Faro cut him off.

“New game,” she said gleefully, sitting up to Pyrondi’s slight dismay. “Court Martial or Rebellion.”

“What is that?” Thrawn asked eagerly. Pyrondi snorted. It seemed even mild inebriation didn’t quell his thirst for knowledge. 

“A bad idea,” Vanto grumbled, but Dobbs chimed in.

“Each person has to choose, either court martial or rebellion--”

“I do not like being court martialed,” Thrawn said darkly, but Dobbs went on.

“If you pick court martial, you have to truthfully answer any question asked, just like if you were before a panel,” he said cheerfully. “And if you pick rebellion, you’ll be ordered to do something. You have to find a creative way _not_ to do it.”

“But you can’t just sit there and do nothing,” Faro chimed in. “You have to actively _rebel._ No clandestine rebellions.”

“I’m adding the Brig Clause,” Vanto said, sounding resigned. “You can be thrown in the brig for refusing to answer or if your rebellion fails.”

“We cannot access the brig at the moment,” Thrawn said seriously, and Vanto laughed.

“I know. Getting sent to the brig means you drink.”

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully. “This game is intriguing. I require an example.”

“I’ll be the captain,” Pyrondi cut in, seeing the dark gleam in Dobbs’s eye and taking pity on Thrawn. “Hammerly, you want to be the crewman?”

“Sure,” Hammerly said, sitting up. She turned away from the holotable and gestured for everyone else to sit in a circle. “I choose… Let’s do rebellion, that one can be more confusing.”

“Hmm…” Pyrondi mused, pursing her lips and thinking. “Okay, something easy. I order you to _not_ let your feet touch the bulkhead until your next turn.”

“Too easy,” Hammerly said, flopping onto her stomach and bending her knees, crossing her feet in the air behind her. “Shall we just go around the circle? Lomar, court martial or rebellion?”

“Court martial,” Lomar said immediately. 

“I shall consult my fellow officers,” Hammerly said formally. “Guys? What should we ask him?”

“I like this game,” Thrawn said. “Ask him what he did to earn four bottles of Port in a Storm.”

“Ooh, that’s a good one,” Hammerly said approvingly. “Any other ideas?”

“I like that one,” Vanto said, and the rest of the group agreed.

“Alright, Lieutenant Lomar,” Hammerly said, turning back to the comms officer. “How did you get someone to sneak you four bottles of contraband?”

Lomar bit his lip, clearly uncomfortable. “Oh, this is going to be _good,”_ Pyrondi said gleefully, leaning forward. 

“I… I may have pretended to be someone’s husband for a family reunion,” Lomar said awkwardly, pulling his blanket up around himself as though it were a shield.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Vanto said thoughtfully. “Why you actin’ so weird about it?”

“They uh… The friend’s family happened to have married into a large Baccahun family. And that was the side having the reunion.”

“Ah,” Thrawn said, nodding and looking somber. “Nudists.”

“Yup,” Lomar said, blushing furiously as everyone else chuckled. “I did a good job! No one suspected a thing,” he added defensively. 

“I’m sure you were a model husband,” Pyrondi snorted. “Alright, charges dropped. Your turn, and Vanto.”

“Commander? Court martial or rebellion?” Lomar asked politely.

“Rebellion,” Vanto said after a moment's pause. “Not sure I want to answer your questions, or drink.”

“Suit yourself,” Lomar said. “I order you to keep your eyes open until your next turn.”

“Fine,” Vanto said, slamming his eyes shut. “Thanks for goin’ easy; it’s not like I’m walking around or anything. Thrawn? Court martial or rebellion?”

“Rebellion,” Thrawn answered swiftly. “No court martials.”

“I should have figured,” Vanto said, rubbing his chin. Pyrondi giggled. That combined with his clenched eyes made him look very troubled, and Thrawn’s penetrating stare didn’t help. “Fine. I order you to…” He cut himself off with a snort. “Let’s see what that big brain of yours does with this. I order you to carry me around the bridge.”

For a moment, Thrawn looked like he was about to stand and scoop up the commander in his arms, but then seemed to remember the point of the game. “I cannot just continue to sit here, then?”

“That’s clandestine,” Hammerly said. “You have to do _something_ related to the order, just not the order itself.”

“Hm.” Thrawn stared at Vanto thoughtfully for a moment, then swiftly stood, grabbing both of Vanto’s ankles as he did so. The commander _yelped_ in surprise as he flopped on his back, and Thrawn proceeded to drag him down the command walkway, a determined look on his face despite the rest of the crew’s roaring laughter. He rounded the corner of the aft bridge with alarming speed, Vanto swinging wide around the turn, then jogged the rest of the way back to the blanket pile, commander in tow.

“Was that sufficient?” Thrawn asked, sitting down and placing Vanto’s legs in his lap.

“Rebellion was a success,” Vanto said in between fits of laughter, eyes still clamped shut. “I was just tryin’ to get you to drink, honestly.”

“I also considered carrying another crew member, instead of you. Would that have been acceptable?” Thrawn asked with a proud grin. 

“Would have worked in my book,” Dobbs said. “That’s what I would have done. Find the little loopholes, that’s how you do it.”

“That was a good one,” Agral agreed from his spot next to Thrawn. “Very creative. Alright, lay it on me, sir. Court martial.”

“No!” Dobbs quickly exclaimed from next to him. “No you _nerf-herder_ , he chooses--”

“Which of you two initiated last night’s events in the sonic?” Thrawn immediately asked, practically searing Agral with his burning gaze. Pyrondi couldn’t find any malice in it though, merely intense interest, and chuckled as Agral squirmed.

“You set yourself up for that, buddy,” Faro said with a snort as Dobbs flushed a deep red.

Agral’s eyes flicked from Thrawn to the bottle, and Pyrondi reached forward and grabbed it, holding it away from him. “Come on, that’s easy. Save your drinks for when you need it,” she said teasingly. “We already know what happened. Get it over with.”

Agral continued to stare at the bottle, then shook his head like a tooka shaking off water. “It was me,” Agral said softly, looking mortified and directing his eyes firmly at his knees. 

“As I suspected,” Thrawn said, sounding satisfied. “Your personnel file indicated that you have a tendency to bend regulations when you feel you will not be caught. However--”

“Where does it say that?” Agral exclaimed, immediately staring back at Thrawn, thoroughly scandalized. 

“However, you do not do so out of malice or ill-will towards others, and while under pressure from superiors, follow orders exceptionally well. I hope this trait will prove useful to the crew in the future,” Thrawn finished, looking extremely pleased. “And your file does not explicitly state such. That is my own, personal deduction based on the information provided.”

“Well shit,” Agral said, running his hand through his hair nervously. “I feel pretty seen right now; thanks, sir.”

“You are welcome,” Thrawn said with another smile, and everyone chuckled and snorted. 

“Always assume that he _knows,”_ Vanto said conspiratorially. “Always.”

“Noted,” Agral said, shaking his head again and turning to Dobbs. “Well?” He prompted.

“Rebellion,” Dobbs said, a little sourly and still red in the face.

“Fine. Since you all are so interested in our relationship, and because you just called me a _nerf-herder,”_ Agral said pointedly. “I order you to keep your shirt on for the remainder of the game.”

There was a chorus of “ooooh” and “you had that coming!” as Dobbs stared at Agral, scandalized. 

“I can only think of one way out of that one,” Lomar said mildly, picking at a hangnail. 

“Says the nudist husband,” Pyrondi joked, holding out the bottle to Dobbs. “Want it?”

Dobbs shook his head. “No,” he said, shooting a good natured glare at Agral and sweeping his shirt over his head. Pyrondi noted his wonderfully toned chest and shoulders as he did so, but politely looked away after a quick glance. It seemed the rumors about pilot’s being _stacked_ were true. “But I'll get you back, _nerf-herder_. After this round, I say we get a random name generator going on someone’s ‘pad, so I have a chance for revenge.”

“An excellent suggestion,” Thrawn said, appearing eager. “I am curious to see how you all will judge each other's boundaries and limits.”

“This is just turning into a big psychoanalysis session for him,” Vanto said ruefully.

“He just wants to confirm his deductions about us,” Faro chortled. “I doubt he will be surprised. Dobbs? Court martial me.”

To Pyrondi’s dismay, Dobbs glanced at her, then Hammerly, before looking back at Faro, that conniving gleam in his eyes once again. “Since you all seem determined to play dirty and nose about in relationships, I ask you this, Commodore-- how do you plan to choose between Pyrondi and Hammerly?”

Pyrondi froze, as did Hammerly. Vanto let out a low whistle, and she felt a flicker of anger at the fact that Dobbs could be so _mean--_ when Faro laughed easily. 

“Is that you playing dirty, Dobbs? I’m disappointed,” Faro said with a chuckle. “I don’t intend to choose. I won’t need to, because I’m picking both.”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to go on for _far_ too long, Pyrondi still frozen on the spot, not quite believing Faro’s matter of fact admission, when Vanto spoke. 

“That’s why I thought it was one and you thought it was the other!” He said excitedly to Thrawn, who looked briefly surprised, then nodded in agreement. 

“Indeed. I am surprised I did not consider that option,” Thrawn said thoughtfully. “I will need to reexamine my observations at a later time. Is the Commodore correct, though?” He asked, turning to Pyrondi and Hammerly. “Does she not need to choose one because you both will accept her into your current relationship?”

“I’m sure we could come up with a more romantic way of saying that, but yes,” Hammerly grumbled, disliking being the center of attention. 

“Wait, _both_ will welcome her? What-- Are you two _dating?”_ Agral asked, looking from Pyrondi to Hammerly with surprise.

“Of course we are,” Pyrondi said, confused. 

“You all didn’t notice?” Hammerly asked, equally confused.

“I assumed you three would have been able to handle any interpersonal issues with integrity and decorum regardless of your relationship status,” Thrawn said, speaking over the rabble of shocked exclamations. Eli elbowed him and whispered something about a headscarf, and Thrawn nodded in agreement. “At least I am correct in that matter,” he added smugly, and Faro rolled her eyes.

“I just thought you were good friends,” Lomar said with a frown, and Pyrondi barked a laugh.

“Very good friends,” she said, shaking her head before turning to Faro. “Now, before this gets too far off track, I also pick court martial.”

Faro grinned, and Pyrondi knew the commodore had caught on to her plan. “Very well. Answer this. Will you and Hammerly join me for dinner next shore leave?”

“Absolutely,” Pyrondi said easily (ignoring Thrawn’s huffed _“complex rituals”_ comment and Vanto’s hurried shushing of said comment). Despite her outward confidence, she felt a thrill of sheer _relief_ course through her. This was certainly not how she had planned any of this to go, but if Dobbs was going to try and play dirty, this was an excellent result.

“Right, that’s the round,” Pyrondi said briskly, tugging Hammerly’s datapad towards her. “Hammerly, Vanto, orders cancelled. It’s time for round two. And Dobbs,” she added devilishly. “You’ve made a few enemies with that round. Better watch out during this one.”

“He’s been workin’ to pull something since the start of the holo,” Vanto said, finally opening his eyes and shooting Dobbs a wicked grin, who did his best to feign innocence while Agral shuffled away from him a few inches. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed, what with the drinking game--”

“Retribution will be swift and decisive,” Thrawn cut in, much to everyone’s chagrin, and Pyrondi chuckled as she pulled a name generator up.

Now it was time for the _real_ fun to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any game ideas for our intrepid crew to play? Lemme know in a comment!! I'm jewelliffer on Tumblr if you want to come say hi and chat :)


End file.
